Old Japan
Japan was a nation located on the Japanese Archipelago. The nation was founded on the 19th November, 2018. Japan was disbanded on the 25th of May 2019, with Kyoto, the capital, joining Imperial Japan under the leadership of FenZenyatta. Japanese History Early days (19th November - 27 November) The Japanese nation was found by the 7 original towns of Japan, which were: Sapporo, Chikugo, Mihama (Was Kyoto at the time) Kyoto (Was Osaka), Tokyo, Oboro-Maru and Sendai. The towns had collected 512g at the 14th November, however the citizens decided to hold elections to decide who should be the Shogun and who should be the emperor. They held the election and Surfboy1 (SurfinNinja) was elected Shogun, with Neon_Krby losing to him. LostInMoonlight of old Tokyo was declared Emperor of Japan, by the citizens. The nation capital was decided to be Tokyo, and when SurfinNinja turned out to be inactive, LostInMoonlight took over the lead of the government. The Civil War (27 November - 3rd December) After LostInMoonlight took over the nation lead, he also turned out to be not very active, which upset Dan1804, the owner of Kyoto, who decided to take a 700g loan from Korea and he founded the nation of Oda_Shogunate, on the 28th November. DitheryGames (Hirosaki_jizo) of Hirosaki actually rebelled first, by creating the nation of Tsugaru-Shi on the 27th November. He actually collected the money for that nation by himself, leaving him debt-free. Oda_Shogunate ended up being very successful during its early days, convincing the majority of towns of Japan to join their nation. However this was going to change soon, as a new challenger approached the nation of Japan, Niigata. The town location was chosen by FenZenyatta's friends on the 29th November. A day later, they made the town. However, FenZenyatta was still processing his sale of Prussia at that time, which made him unable to join and take over the nation until the 1st December. FenZenyatta spent the money he earned of selling Prussia (384g) on claims. The town of Niigata quickly reached 55 chunks, which made Niigata the largest town of Japan on the day the town was taken over by FenZenyatta. The largest town before that was Chikugo. FenZenyatta quickly stated that he was the most powerful town leader of Japan and started demanding more power from Dan1804, the owner of Oda_Shogunate. He refused however and stated that Fenzenyatta didn't understand enough of Japanese politics. Fen was seeking power but he didn't want to make a 4th nation, so he started messaging every of the 3 japanese nation leaders. He ended up agreeing the most with LostInMoonlight of Tokyo, who promised reforms in the nation. That convinced FenZenyatta to leave Oda_Shogunate and join Japan. He started convincing the other towns to join back, and Oda_Shogunate quickly became a 1man nation. Age of Depression (3rd December - 19th December) The age of depression started after the civil war died down. There is no official date but japanese politicans say this age started between the 1st and 3rd December. FenZenyatta was proclaimed as the Japanese shogun, however LostInMoonlight never gave him the ownership of the nation. FenZenyatta was viewed internally as the leader but he only had the national Chancellor role in-game. He tried making reforms but they all failed as the nation was very inactive during the period. The most significant achievement of Japan during this age was Niigata becoming the 5th largest town on the entire server. Age of Hope (19th December - 10th January) On the 19th December, the moderator Synargle made the town of Gensokyo in Japan. The town was located in the place where Gifu exists today. The two active towns of Japan at that time, Niigata and Tottori, decided to name his town the Ceremonial capital of Japan, while the towns of Niigata and Tottori would form the government. However, there was an issue keeping this from happening. LostInMoonlight was at his peak of inactivity and never had the chance to log in to hand over the nation to Synargle. Everyone was mainly inactive during this time, with FenZenyatta only being only online during 6 days of this age. This age ended when Synargle quietly disbanded his town on the 10th January and left the japanese politics scene. Age of Silence (11th January - 2nd February) Around the 11th January, Tokyo owned by LostInMoonlight fell to inactivity. Niigata was the next town in the line of succession, which turned FenZenyatta into the emperor. His town grew during this age, but he didn't implement many changes to the nation as he didn't think the nation was active enough. He donated gold to new towns in Japan, which quickly turned Japan into a powerhouse on /n list. Reformation (3rd February - 10th February) The Reformation was sparked by a rising amount of active towns in Japan, which seeked a true government, which never had the chance to form before. FenZenyatta got into talks with other citizens and agreed on calling in elections for the leader of Japan. The participants of the elections were FenZenyatta of Niigata, Neon_Krby of Osaka-Kyoto and Quil_ of Chiba. FenZenyatta won the election on the 10th February, with Quil_ coming second. All of the 3 were campaigning for a reformed japanese government. Fen won with 70% of the votes Japanese Golden age(10th February - 7th March) In the early days of this age, FenZenyatta reformed the Japanese discord and government. He opened a Government which helps him with dealing with stuff, he doesn't have time to deal with. During this age, Japan's population was rising sharply, to the point where Japan became the most populated nation on EMC, on the 28th February. The two rebel nations, Oda_Shogunate and Tsugaru-shi also disbanded during this time period. This age was viewed as the Golden age of Japan by many japanese citizens. The Japanese succession crisis (7th March - 11th March) The Japanese succession crisis is what started Japan's downfall. It started with FenZenyatta making an announcement, talking about who could take over Japan after himself, and who it could be. FenZenyatta proposed it to be MLGTerra, a veteran from EMC Classic but the citizens didn't agree with his decision. That day was followed by loads of discussions, and some even started plotting to assasinate the emperor. The emperor ended up announcing elections, but the domino effect couldn't be stopped at this point, and the towns Hiroshima and Nagano quit Japan. That was followed by other mayors disbanding their towns/quitting EMC. A few weeks after this happened, FenZenyatta made a video about it Demise of Japan (11th March - 10th May) At the beginning of this area, FenZenyatta handed over Japan's leadership to Surfboy1, and proceeded to move back to Denmark. Nothing important happened during this area, as no one was active. Second Civil War (10th May - 25th May) On the 10th May, FenZenyatta had gathered a group of people who were interested in reviving Japan. Everything went as they planned, and they approached Surfboy1 who has been inactive during the Demise. However, they didn't get a response and Surfboy was clearly uninterested in giving away the nation. Once a spy showed the group a screenshot of Surf telling he would rather start a civil war than give away power, a civil war started. On the 15th May, Neon_Krby, who was a chancellor in Japan, gave Chancellor to FenZenyatta and both of them removed every alliance Japan had and kicked every town out of the nation. They also completely ruined the discord. After that was done, FenZenyatta created the nation Imperial Japan. No battles happened during this civil war, just as in the previous one. It ended on the 25th May when Surfboy finally gave in and disbanded his own nation. Japan was reborn The Dissolution of Japan (25th May) Japan was disbanded on the 25th of May, with Kyoto choosing to join Imperial Japan, and thus making them the sole dominant power on the Island. Imperial Japan then proceeded to rename themselves to Japan, the old nation was history. All future Japanese history is going to be recorded Here Government The government consisted of a council of Ministers and several Royal Advisories. The most trusted citizens/mayors of Japan received positions in the Government. There were many different kinds of ministers, such as the Minister of Forestry, Infrastructure and Internal affairs. Previous Rulers Emperors LostInMoonlight the Inactive LostInMoonlight was the first Emperor of Japan. He is remembered for his inactivity and lack of effort put into the nation. He lost his emperorship when his town, Tokyo, disbanded due to Inactivity. Fen the Reformer FenZenyatta gained power when Tokyo disbanded on the 20th January. However he wasn't viewed as an Emperor until he won the elections. The period of time between the fall of Tokyo and the elections was viewed as an "Interregnum" period by many Japanese citizens. He was elected as the Emperor of Japan on the 10th February 2019. During his reign, Japan achieved many things, like becoming the most populated nation on /n list. Notable People FenZenyatta He was the 3rd leader of Japan. He was the owner of Niigata from December 1st, 2018 to March 19-20, 2019. LostInMoonlight He was the 2nd internal leader of Japan. He owned the old city of Tokyo (now disbanded to inactivity), and was known for his extreme inactivity. Neon_Krby Neon_Krby founded the town of Sapporo, which was one of the founding towns of Japan. He later on moved to take care of Sendai (which is now annexed by Niigata). He proceeded to make towns in Alaska and China between his times in Japanese towns. He was the owner of Osaka-Kyoto, which was made on the ruins of old Kyoto (former capital of Oda_Shogunate ) on the 30th January. His current town of Choshi was mainly funded by FenZenyatta. Surfboy1 He was the first Shogun of Japan back in November. He became the Emperor in March 2019, during the Demise of Japan. Category:Past Nations